The servent, the tomb robber, and the soldier
by shikonjewel
Summary: *love triangle Bakura/OC/Jounouchi* An ancient Egypt story about a girl, a tomb robber, and a soldier. The soldier loves the lower and the girl starts loveing the soldier but when a tomb robber trys to kill her she falls in love with him after finding him
1. In the end I die I'm so stupid I don't k...

SJ: Oh my gosh! Me again! Yep Shikonjewel! This time this is my second Yugioh fic. My first one is called " I love you, I love you not" Plz read it it's a very good story!   
I worked hard on it and-  
  
Lunar:Will you shut up now!  
  
Sj:*sniff* no....  
  
Omake: Look what you made Hikari do now!!!!  
  
Lunar: Well she wouldn't shut up and-  
  
Omake: She's our Hikari you stupid baka!!!  
  
Sj: *hugs Omake* Lunar your older brother is so sweet!  
  
Omake: *blushing madly* um....I'll always love you Hikari....  
  
Sj: *blushes* I know.....  
  
Lunar: I have Tsuki so ha!  
  
Sj:Let's start this story!   
  
Disclaimer: Do not own Yu-gi-oh but I own a egg and my OC  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************  
"The servent, the tomb robber, and the soldier" chapter 1  
  
  
  
In the ancient times in egypt lived a girl a poor common girl a lowly person. She lived with her parents in the town. "Mother do you need me to go down to the   
Nile river to go get some water?", The girls softly asked. "Yes please Mika we will be leaveing here soon....." "But mother the pharaoh is so kind and careing why are   
we leaveing?" Her father waked in with a bowl of herbs. "because our lives will soon end if we don't leave now...." The young girl was confused but did what she was told.   
Get some water. She picked up a bucket and head out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************  
  
She walked down the crowded street of people and watched the higher people walk by giveing her glares. Why do they think so poorly of me I'm just as good   
as them! She wasn't looking where she was going and ended up smacking into someone. Falling to the ground she looked up. "Please except my apologize dear sir   
I'm am very sorry and stupid to not look where I was going please forgive me....",she pleaded as she looked up at the higher. He was dressed in white clothes and had   
the same glare as the other highers. She looked afraid and picked up her bucket. She stood up and looked scared and afraid. " How dare you touch your highers!!!",he   
screamed at her. She winched at his loud voice ringing through her ears. "I am very sorry sir I promise I won't do it again",she pleaded again. He was angry and people   
started to gather around them. He lifted his hand. "Sorry isn't good enough you must pay your price NOW!!!!" He swung his hand straight into her cheek sending her flying   
to the ground.  
  
She lifted herslef up slowly only to met the ground again. The higher was pushing her head down into the dirt laughing. " Lowers like you make me sick!" and   
he kicked her in the stomach. Hard. She wimpered as she held her stomach shivering on the ground feeling the pain rush through everpart of her body mostly to the   
stomach. Tears rolled to the ground as she layed there wimpering. The higher picked her up by the collar of her rags and smirked evily. "How does it feel being beatened   
by a higher young one?",he said. The tears were dried on her face and new found tears came. She didn't cry but just let the tears go. Her black hair was now covered in   
dirt and so were her rags and face she had blood comeing down her mouth and a cut that also had blood comeing down on her cheek.   
  
Saying slowly and carefully she said," It doesn't feel good sir......I have learned from my punishment not to mess with people higher then me..." She was tired   
and couldn't move. She wished that she died now so the higher can be killed for murder or something. She would always be beaten for doing something but she hated   
it she hated saying sir or madam she hated watching the highers act high and mighty she even hated them being rude and acting like they were pharaoh. Someone   
please help me The higher lifted his hand again but this time in a fist. " I'm haveing to much fun I don't think I'm going to stop any time soon....." she was terrifeid. Of   
course she had this treatment before and was ready for it but she hated it she doesn't want to go through it again.   
  
She closed her eyes and waited for the punishment. Please let it not hurt as bad as before "Let go of me you stupid idiot I am a higher and I am giveing this   
girl her punishment!" She opened her eyes to see a boy with blond hair. She stared at him and blushed. "Let her go I am a higher also and I am more of an higher I am   
a soldier of the pharaoh and if the pharaoh was here he would have punished you the same way you did to the girl.....now.....be a good higher and let her go before I   
report this to the pharaoh..." The higher was now frowning in a angry way and let her go. She fell to the ground and lightly got up with the help of the blond haired boy.   
She watched as all the people went back to doing there business and the higher that beatened her up had disappeared. She bowed at the blond haired boy and smiled.   
" Thank you sir for helping me I really appreciate it",she said kindly. He waved his hand in front of his face and said," Hey it was nothin' I do it all the time....hey are you   
ok?" He looked concerned as he looked over her cuts and bruises. She nodded. "Yes, I'm fine Thank you again but I have to go..." She ran but a arm caught her.   
" I haven't learned your name yet miss...." She was shocked at him because nobody has ever asked for her name, except the exception of the lowers, or called her   
miss ever. "M-my name is Mika (A.N. prononced as Me-ka) sir",she said. He smiled at her and said,"my name is Jounouchi, soldier of the pharaoh and higher" She   
was even more shocked when he bowed to her. She blushed lightly and frowned looking at the ground. Jounouchi looked at her. "What's wrong? did I say something   
funny?",he asked acting like himself. She giggled. "no it's just......no one has ever treated me like this before it's like I'm a higher..." "first time for everything no?",he   
said winking at her. She blushed again. He's so sweet. She bowed again and said," I have to go and do my chorus thanks again" She picked up the bucket and ran   
off leaveing Jounouchi with a blush. (A.N. ok I think this is going to be a triangle relationship thingy....don't ask) He to walked away to finish his duties.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************  
The young girl went down to the Nile river and started to fill her bucket up with clean fresh water. Jounouchi is very kind She put the bucket aside and   
decided to wash herself up before going back. She jumped into the river where grass was around covering her from any highers that might see her or alligators. She   
dove under water and settled herself in the crystal bule water. She watched the sun rays hit the water makeing the light shimmer under water. She came back up and   
started to wash her face from the blood that was now dried on her soft skin.   
As she washed her cuts and bruises she didn't notice she was being watched by someone. " Silly girl she doesn't know how dangerous the waters could be...  
....she might know when I drown her and kill her....opps...I didn't mean to say it out loud to myself....", A cold voice said spying on the young girl whos name is Mika.   
Mika finally washed off all the blood and weted her black hair some more. (A.N. forgot to tell you she's still wearing her clothes because she's just swimming) Her hair   
shined in the light after it was wet. Her hair was loosly hanging down her back. She had gently brown eyes that supported her hair with the color. Her skin was delicate   
and soft. She was beautiful that is all. Highers would always beat her for doing things like bumping into them or even touching them. The women highers would beat her   
badly more then men because she was more beautiful then them in fact she is the most beautiful girl in the city. Of course she never notices because she would always   
think of her future life hopeing that she would be a higher and help other famlies that are lower. Also another reason why the women higher beat her because she's nice   
and kind and everthing thier not. She continued to wash.  
I've would of never thought a higher would be nice to me.....of course I thought all highers were the same....but not Jounouchi She smiled as his image poped   
in her head. She heard a rustleing in the bushes and turned around. She was alone that's all she knows but her thougts came to a higher. oh no what if it's a higher?   
They're going to beat me if it was She then heard another sound and backed away into the water. "W-who's there!?",she said trying to hide her emotion. Then something   
really fast jumped at her that had a shimmer of white hair she wasn't sure but it pushed her into the water chokeing her.   
She couldn't make out the blur in front of her but she was loseing air....fast. She saw that the person had long white hair about the same length as she. Her   
thoughts said it must be a girl trying to kill her for being so beautiful. She started to close her eyes as she was trying to pull the hands off her neck. Oh no.....Mother...  
..father.....I can't leave now.....they need me Her vision became dark and she was unconcious. She didn't know it but the figure was grining evily at his success of killing   
the young girl.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************  
Sj:Oh my gosh!!! That was a short chapter but I didn't want to write that much since I'm doing that in my other story I hope you liked it plz RR!!!!! I beg of you plz!!!!!  
Omake: *bowing at the reviewers* Plz full fill my hikari's wish....  
Lunar:*sitting there reading a book* I think my hikari's writeing sucks...  
Omake: LITTLE BROTHER!!!!!!!  
lunar:What?  
omake:Your going to make your own Aibou cry!!!  
Sj:*crys* I just wanted to have reviewers write how good it is and how I should write more! is my plot that bad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *crys more*  
Omake:*beating Lunar to a bloody pulp* YOU STUPID MOTHER FUCKER I'M GOING TO FREAKIN KILL YOU YOU BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Sj:*sniff sniff* Plz..*sniff*...Review.....lunar's being *sniff* mean to me.....and....I know.... 


	2. Silvery white haired boy

Sj: thank you my reviewers Thank you I knew you'd like it!  
  
Omake: Aibou can write better then you Lunar!  
  
Lunar: Yeah so!   
  
Sj: *pouts at Lunar and does those really cute eyes*   
  
Lunar: *over comed* Ok ok Your a great writer Hikari......*curses under his breath*  
  
Sj:*hugs Lunar* Yami your the best!!!  
  
omake:What about me?  
  
Sj:You to!  
  
Lunar: How can you be a Hikari if your like a yami?  
  
sj: I don't know.......well let's start the story chapter 2!!!  
  
Disclaimer:Do not own Yugioh but I own Yami's and an egg! eeeeeggggggggggggggggg  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************  
" The servent, the tomb robber, and the soldier" chapter 2  
  
  
Mika's eyes opened silightly. mmm....what happened? Her vision was still blury. It was dark. She tried looking around but couldn't. She waited until her vision   
was clear. She got up and rubed her eyes looking around where she was she remembeered what happened. She looked down at her hands. a-am i dead? She looked   
into the Nile river just right next to her and saw the moon light glint in the water. That's when she noticed silver particles were everywhere. She gasped at the sight and   
watch the particles go around her. She have heard that every night that beautiful silver moon light will make small particles and shimmer around the air in a certain place   
in the Nile. She smiled thinking of how beautiful the little tiny lights were sparkleing in the air around her. I guess the storys are true........Silver moon light.... Unaware   
that someone was watching her she continued to watch the light. She pulled her knees up to her chest and just relaxed.  
  
A white hair boy was watching her from behind a bush. Why did I do that? he frowned. Why didn't I let her die? He watched the beauty shimmer in the moon   
light not the particles but the girl. His eyes watched her carefully. Why?  
  
*flashback*  
He jumped out the bush quickly and grabed her neck pushing her down into the water drowning her. He grined evily as she closed her eyes. His silvery white hair   
shined like silver moonlight in the water. He tightened his grip on her neck as she tried all her might to pull them off. She had fainted. He looked at the beauty in the water   
her sliky black hair swayed in the water, her creamy peach skin had started to turn white, and her eyes that were open has shut in a death like way. He stoped grining   
and looked at the pretty girl that layed in the water with him.   
  
He grabed her and pulled her to the surface. Breathing in he swam her to shore and set her down on the ground. He checked her breathing. hmm.....  
no breathing He looked at her and admired her beauty. damn she's beautiful!....What am I saying! I have no feelings for her! He decided carefully what to do and   
then brushed his lips aganist hers. (A.N. Oh me Ra!!!!!!) He gave her CPR. He pulled away after giveing her air. Checking her breathing again he felt the warm air comeing   
out her mouth. She coughed but didn't wake up. He smiled at her. Her color came back, she was breathing again, and he found out how stupid he was. He realized what   
he did and ran into the bush leaving the girl laying silently there.  
  
WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST DO!!!!!!!!!!????????? His eyes had widened and his mouth was open breathing in air roughly. His back was to a tree and his   
hands were aganist the tree bark. How can I be so stupid! I kissed her! Why do I have feelings! I don't have any feelings FUCKING GOD TELL ME WHY!!!!! He relaxed   
a bit and just watched the girl sleep.  
  
*flashback end*  
  
He pushed aside the thought and looked up at the stars in the sky. " I thought I drowned? was it a dream?" He looked back over at the young girl. "*sighs* I   
wonder if someone saved me?....I know I drowned did god here me cry out?.....Well who ever saved me from dieing Thank you" She looked up at the sky and watched   
the stars shine with the moon. She sighed. She started to singing  
  
~*Lord, You know my heart  
And all my desires  
and the secret things I'll never tell  
Lord, You know them well  
Though I may be young,  
I see and understand  
That at times, like sheep, we go astray  
And things get out of hand.*  
  
She sang softly. The white haired boy gasped at her singing and listened to the beautiful voice ring through his ears.  
  
~*So I promise to be true to you,  
to live my life in purity  
as unto you, waiting for the day  
when I hear you say,  
'Here is the one I have created  
just for you.' *~  
  
~*Until then, O lord  
I will be content  
Knowing that true love will come someday.  
It will only come from You  
'Cause I have seen the suffering  
That loneliness can cause  
when we choose to give our love away  
Without a righteous cause. *~  
  
She sat there silently singing her to her heart as the silvery white haired boy listened to the tune of each word.  
  
~* So I promise to be true to You,  
To live my life in purity  
As unto You, waiting for the day  
When I hear you say,  
'Here is the one I have created  
Just for you.' *~  
  
She finished the last word of the song. The long haired boy had his mouth open. I-I never heard anybody sing like that.....her voice sounds like singing angels   
He didn't notice he was leaning in. "What the he-?!" (BOOM) Mika turned around and saw a boy laying face first in the dirt. "Oh my god!", she ran over to him."Are you   
ok?" She helped him up. He pulled his arm away from her. "I don't need help!",he said harshly. She sadly frowned and nodded. She sat on her legs silently looking at the   
ground. he looked at her as he sat down on the dirt with her. "I'm sorry I was just trying to help sir...",she said looking down at her hands that were in her lap. He looked   
at her sadly. " Well uh...thanks for trying to help me.......er....my name is Bakura"(A.N. FINALLY!!! I was tried of typeing the white haired boy and others) She looked up   
at him not smileing because she knew if she smiled she would have been slaped by the highers. "What's your name?" She looked suprised again. That's the second   
time today someone asked me for my name "M-my name is Mika sir" "Please call me Bakura" "ok s..Bakura" She looked into his eyes and he looked back. There was   
a long silents. Bakura without thinking he started to lean foward.   
  
She followed and closed her eyes. What am I doing? I've gone insane!!!!! What the hell am I doing!!!! I'm about to kiss this fucking hot girl!!!!! Thier lips   
brushed aganist each others lightly. Bakura deepened the kiss and then started to move his tongue in. Her eyes shoot opened as she felt his tongue go in her mouth.   
He moved closer to her and brushed his hand up her leg to her waist and he held her close to him as he passonality kissed her. (A.N. AHH!! To much fluff to much!!!!)   
Oh my god he's kissing me and I'm not suppose to be kissed by a higher but how do I know he's a higher? AAAAHHHHH......I still can't kiss anybody!!! Wait Bakura?....  
I've heard of that name.....but where?.........oh my gosh!!! Bakura the tomb robber!!! Oh my god! I'm kissing a tomb robber!? But he's a good kisser....WHAT AM I SAYING   
ARG!!!!! Oh my gosh what if he trys to rape me?! oh my god oh my god oh my god!!!!!! She closed her eyes again and wraped her arms around his neck. But I want to   
injoy this...... She didn't argue with her mind and just continued to kiss him.   
  
Am I dreaming? She's kissing me back! She's a fucking pretty girl and she likes me to I hope she doesn't find out I'm a tomb robber He kissed her even deeper   
as he played with her tongue. After awhile they broke apart to get air. "Wow! Your a good kisser",Mika said. "Of course I've kissed other girls like that to!",he smiled.   
"oh...",she sadly said. "What's wrong?" "n-nothing...." "ok.." He gently pulled her close to her again. She giggled. "Your a tomb robber huh?",she asked almost wispering.   
"Tell me the truth." Ah Man! She found out no use I better tell her... He nodded. "I knew it",she said frowning. "I can't be with you then....." "Why not?!" "I'm afriad that I   
might hurt you and lose you" "But......" "No.....It'll hurt me, my family, and you I can't see you anymore....I've only met you and I can't be with you I'm sorry..." he nodded   
and frowned. "I understand...." She looked over at the bucket filled with water. "Oh my gosh! I forgot to bring my family that water!" She rushed out of Bakura's arms and   
picked up the water. " I have to go I'm so sorry maybe someday we'll met again!" She started to run back to the city. Bakura watched her run away. He stood up and   
brushed himself off. "Well my plan back fired instead of killing her I fall in love with her and now I can't even see her anymore......I should have killed her......but for now I   
should focus on killing the pharaoh and stealing all the treasures",he grined. "Yes...I can't wait...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************  
  
Sj: OH ME RA!!! I wrote to much fluff but did you like it? that was sexy.......you know what Mika and Bakura did It makes me want to kiss my ex.....*sighs and crys*  
  
Omake:*holds Sj* it's ok Hikari he'll come back to you....  
  
Lunar:I think he's gone forever...  
  
Omake:*hits him across the head* YOU STUPID JACKASS I'M TRYING TO MAKE HIKARI FEEL BETTER!!!!  
  
Sj:*crys more* please....come...back......I'm lost without you.....*crys*  
  
Omake:*pats her on the back* it's ok Hikari it's ok........well Lunar you do that thing....  
  
Lunar: Fine.....Plz Review what you think and aibou wants 4 reviews for this chapter before the next one thankyou...........oh I made a mistake she wants 100 reviews for   
this chapter......  
  
Omake: LUNAR!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lunar: FINE!!!! SHE WANTS 4 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW SHUT UP OMAKE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sj:*sobs* Thank you for for reading and plz review....*crys* 


	3. A night to remember as tears fall AN Plz...

Sj:*sniff sniff sob sob* I'm still upset about the whole boyfriend thing....*sniff sniff*  
  
Omake:*comforts her* It's ok Hikari you know there is always that one boy you like!  
  
Sj:*looks up at her Yami* Your right but *sighs* he doesn't like me back.......  
  
Lunar:*snoring* ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
omake & Sj: LUNAR!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lunar:*Jumps 100 feet into the air* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Omake & Sj:* watching the Lunar go up.......then down and then SPLAT!* That gotta hurt!  
  
Lunar:*In pain* owie....  
  
Disclamier:DNOYGOIRWIDT! (Do not own Yugioh I really wish I did though!) ^_~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********************  
  
Mika ran with the bucket full of water in her hand. "Oh my gosh! I hope my parents are ok!",she worried. She ran down the crowded streets almost droping the   
bucket. She turned on a sharp corner and bumped into someone. Closeing her eyes tight and holding the bucket tight she said,"I'm so sorry sir I am late and I have to go   
and I-" "Are you ok?" She was suprised by the sweet kind voice. Looking up her eyes met with chocolate brown eyes. "J-Jounouchi?!",she said. He smiled down at her   
and she blushed a light crimson color. "What are you doing here Joey?",she shyly said. He leaned close to her just centimeters away from her face. "Because I'm   
patroling this area",He winked why pulling back. Mika almost fell backwards but she noticed something gently griping her arms. She looked down and noticed Jounouchi's   
hands wraped gently around both her arms.  
  
She blushed a deep crimson color and said,"Um...Jounouchi...?" He smiled with a small hint of blush. "Yes Mika?" She looked back up at him and looked deep   
into his eyes. I LOVE YOU JOUNOUCHI I LOVE YOU!!!! "Can you let go of me now?" He blushed deeper."ah ok",He said letting go. Mika smiled at him.STUPID MIKA   
STUPID!!!!!!!!!!! ok now why am I feeling this way? She looked at her shroundings and noticed she was almost home. holding up her hand on her chin she said,"um...I got   
to go home....Jounouchi..." He bent down again and was even closer to her face then last time. "I'll walk ya home k?" He winked. She blushed even deeper that it showed.   
"I see you already have the hots for me",he said playfully. She blushed even deeper(A.N. Can she blush that deep?! she must be redder then a apple!) and nodded.   
Jounouchi gently took the bucket out of her hand and started walking.   
  
Mika stood there confused. All her thoughts rushed through her head confuseing her. Everything was messed up and she couldn't tell from reality to dream land.   
Jounouchi turned around smileing at her. "Are you coming or not?", He asked very loudly around other highers. People(Highers) Started to stare at them. Mika was   
nervious to say anything from the many pairs of eyes that directed toward her mostly women. She nodded and ran to Jounouchi's side and they started walking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********************  
  
The night sky was dark and the crestent moon swayed in the sky(A.N. don't kill me! I know what swaying means but it sounded more romantic and I couldn't   
figure out anything!) She thought about the previous event early today as she watched the silver moon in the beautiful night sky. The stars seem to dance as she walked   
in the quiet street of her small town of lowers. She felt a light touch on her hand. Almost jumping she turned Jounouchi's way remembering he was there.......with her. She   
smiled and said,"Jounouchi.....why are you doing this?...and for me a poor useless lower who has nothing to do in life except work for the pharaoh........" His smile faded   
at the question and looked down at the ground. "I really don't know Mika I really don't....",he sighed and smiled again looking up at her and stoping with her."But you are   
not a poor useless lower Mika.." He held her chin up."You are one of a kind and your the only one for me...." She smiled even wider and then tears from her creamy soft   
brown eyes flowed down her bare cheeks. "Oh Jounouchi....." Lost of words she just kept looking at Jounouchi. "Did I say something wrong? Your crying....",His smile   
faded just a bit. His smile faded to a weak smile. She took Jounouchi's hand in hers and shook her head. "No......your words touch me touched me even more then   
anyone else I know....." He blushed and his smile returned once again. Wipeing her tears away he leaned close to her. She was still smileing but closed her eyes as   
her tears dried on her soft skin.  
  
Jounouchi brushed his soft lips aganist her and kissed her deeply. He put his open hand on her cheek and runned his hand through her hair and then rested   
around her waist. Mika wraped her arms around his neck and brought him closer deepening thier ever lasting kiss. As the night sky shimmered with small diamonds in   
the sky with the swaying cresten moon the 2 couples kissed deeply as thier thoughts ran through thier heads. New fresh tears ran down Mika's cheeks. They seprated   
thier kiss that felt like hours even though they didn't want it to end. Thier last thought after the kiss ended was: I love you. Both looked away from each other as silent   
tooken over them both.(A.N. YEA! I had a creative moment and I wrote the most romantic scene I ever had written! Plz tell about how you think of this scene! PLZ!!!!!!   
REVIEW!!!!!) Both didn't know each others thoughts but knew they both were confused on what just happened. Mika broke the silents."I-I'm sorry Jounouchi I really am   
I shouldn't get caught up in this....",she blushed. Jounouchi down at her and gave a weak smile."It's ok I should be sorry I started it first....." She looked up slowly to met   
his eyes. His eyes were telling her it's ok and she smiled up at him.   
  
Jounouchi pulled out a small white cloth and started to clean her face from the dried tears. She silently kept quiet as the moon light shown more as the moon was   
over them now. He finished and handed her the bucket of water. She took it from him and smiled at him."Thank you Jounouchi for takeing me home and....",she said   
silently. "and?",he said softly. "....everything....",she standing on her toes and pecked his cheek before walking off into her home. Jounouchi stared at the door close.   
"I'm so stupid.....",he sighed as he started walking back to the plaza to finish his patrol.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************  
  
(Next Morning)  
  
A girl with green hair up in a ponytail ran down the street.She had crystal bule eyes and wore a light tan dress with a dark brown around the waist.I must tell   
Mika!....How can she not know!?The girl was known as Mizu,Mika's bestest friend. Mizu turned the sharp coner and crashed straight into someone and fell down to the   
ground. "WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!!!!!!",she yelled. "LOOK WHERE I'M GOING WHAT ABOUT YOU!!!!",the unknown voice of a boy yelled back. Mizu looked over   
at the boy and noticed who it was. "LUNAR!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE!!!",she yelled again. The so called Lunar had long black hair with dark red   
streeks up in a ponytail in the back. His eyes were a ruby red color and he had lightish darkish peach skin. He always had his favorite bandana wraped around his head.   
He wore rages also they were torn tight brown pants a torn tan sleeveless shirt with a brown vest topping it off.(A.N. if you want to know have you ever seen Mikoru from   
Inu-yasha? he is the preverted one! yea well Lunar's hair is like his except he has bangs! oh forget it I'm just going to draw it out on my website and let people view it I'm   
also drawing a pic. of Mika and maybe Mizu!) Mizu looked up pass Lunar and saw someone else. She smiled and blushed,"Hi Omake!" He smiled back."Hi Mizu!" Omake   
had long black hair(A.N. like Bakura's hair!) with dark purple streeks with gem like purple eyes and he had a bandana around his neck instead. Wearing something similar   
to Lunar except instead of a sleeveless shirt he had long baggy sleeves and baggy pants with the same exact vest.(A.N I know the clothes do not match what they look   
like but later in the story you'll see what'll happen!)  
  
Omake helped Mizu up as Lunar helped himself up. "Why were you in such a hurry Mizu?",Omake asked her. Lunar frowned and looked up at the sky. "OH NO!!!   
I have to go I still have to tell Mika about her parents!" Lunar turned to Mizu quickly."Mika's parents?!",he said. She nodded. "I'll tell you on the way come on!" They all   
started running toward Mika's home hopeing she was there.......not crying.   
  
They ran down the street. "Tell me already what happend!",yelled Lunar. Mizu was running in front. "It's her parents she.....she might start crying again when she   
finds out!" Lunar who had a secret crush on the young beautiful girl named Mika frowned angrily." WHAT HAPPANED YOU BITCH TELL ME NOW!!!" Mizu got fustrated   
and told them the story as they ran down the dirt street.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************  
  
Mika sat in silents on her stone bed. Crystal tears roled down her cheeks as she sat there crying silently. Not one sob not one noise. She just sat quietly on her   
bed holding a piece of brown paper in her hand tightly. She reread it and then looked down at the gem in her hand attached to a piece of string. She stared at the beautiful   
stone in her hand and then cluched it tight in a fist looking at the paper again. Fresh crystal light tears roled down her cheeks washing away the dry tears. She kept   
rereading the piece of paper cluching the stone in her hand tighter as she reread each time. Soon her hand was red from cluching the stone to hard.   
  
She stared down at the stone and looked at the swirls in the nicely shaped gem. It was a blue stone color of the sea....her favorite color. a gold piece was   
attached to the tip of the oval stone and then a string thick enough to make sure it doesn't break. The string was stringed with a few dark and light blue beads hand made   
by her parents when she was born. It shined in the light as she held it up in the light. Blue crystal light shone on the walls of her small room. She weakly smiled at the   
thought of her parents as the tears dried up on her face. She cluched the stone again in her plam and then held it up to her chest feeling the warmth in it.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************  
  
Mizu,Lunar, and Omake ran down the streets as fast as they could. Mizu in front worried most. hold on Mika just a bit longer we're there for you Mika! Mizu   
raced down the sandy road ignoreing the pain in her legs and her body. Omake and Lunar trailed behind also ignoreing the pain that inflicted in thier bodys. Lunar at most   
tired to keep up but wasn't as fast as Mizu. Mika I'm coming Your my one and only and I'm not going to leave you like this not when evily has roled over us Lunar's   
black hair waved in the wind as he ran pass a few ladys that awed over him. He was a lady's man but he doesn't have any interest in other girls the one and only was   
Mika....his Mika. Omake also trailed behind he might be the older of his brother but he isn't so wild as him. His black hair also waved in the wind as they ran pass.   
Same as Lunar the girls awed at him. The 2 brothers would always catch girls even higher girls would look at them.  
  
"Mika must be crying still!", Mizu yell as the wind broke the tone of her voice. " Your right I hope she's alright!", Omake yelled back. Lunar was spaceing out.   
The 3 friends cared very much for thier friend she was like thier bestest friend. She would never yell at them and was nice to everyone but they hated to see thier friend   
get punished. She was beautiful also the most beautiful maiden in all the city. Mizu stoped on inpact as Lunar and Omake crashed into her makeing them all tumble on   
to the ground.   
  
"OW! HEY GET OFF!!!",Mizu yelled. "As Soon as Omake get's off of me", Lunar said. Omake blushed embrassly and got off. Lunar brushed dust off him. Mizu   
ran into the house leaveing Omake and Lunar outside.  
  
"MIKA!!! Where are you!?",Mizu yelled she ran through the house on the bottom floor as Lunar and Omake walked in. "Find her?", Omake asked. Mizu shook her   
head. Lunar ran into a room. "HEY WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING!!!", Yelled the green haired girl. She ran after him. "Hey wait for me!", Omake followed. They   
looked into the room and saw Lunar going up a ladder. "What the?! I didn't see that!" Mizu started to climb. Omake just followed.   
  
When Mizu stood on the second floor she looked around and saw Mika. She ran over to her and knelled down in front of her. "Mika?",she softly asked." Are you   
ok?" No answer. Mizu saw the piece of paper and knew Mika was crying. She cuped her hands in her hands. "Mika we're here for you.....They didn't want to leave but they   
had to some highers threatened to kill them at noon......They fleed because they didn't want to die....but.....they knew you would be safe with us so....they had to leave......  
I tried to stop them but they said it was for your own good....", Mizu said. Mika looked up at Mizu. " T-they left because of me?",she wispered. " I'm sorry Mika it's true   
you are the most beautiful maiden and they are jealous they want to claim the title them selves.....I'm so sorry Mika...." Mika had fresh new tears and started to cry why   
cluching onto the gem in her hand. Mika flew into Mizu's arms and cried her heart out.  
  
After awhile Mika stopped crying and there was a knock on the door. "who can that be?",Mika said getting up. She went down the ladder and to the door with still   
watery eyes. She opened the door. There stood a blonde haired boy with chocolate brown eyes. " Hi Mika-chan",Jounouchi said. Mika tired to wipe the tears away and   
smiled up at him. " Um...hi Jounouchi...",she answered. Jounouchi noticed she was crying and leaned down to her. " what happaned Mika-chan?",he asked regreting what   
he said. "my parents...left me behind.......and they....",she started crying again. The others came down stairs and saw the soldier and saw a crying Mika. "Mika!", Lunar   
ran by her side. " Mika are you ok?" Mika nodded and wiped the tears away. "I'm fine.....don't worry...." Lunar glared at the soldier. " I'm sorry I didn't mean to and I.....  
Mika-chan I'm so sorry...I..." Lunar cut him off. " You.....Your a soldier! You shouldn't make girls cry you higher!" Jounouchi stood there silently but stared at the boys   
determination. Mika pushes Lunar lightly off."It's ok Lunar he's safe......Well...my parents....they left me and they....they........I found out they are......dead.......They got   
attacked at the main gates.....", mika said silently. Jounouchi went over and hugged her makeing Lunar jealous.   
  
"It's going to be ok Mika-chan.....I'm here for you to.....I promise....", The young soldier said. Mika wiped the tears away. " Thank you Jounouchi-kun....",She said.   
"but.......how am I going to survive? I can't survive liveing by myself........" Jounouchi thought. " I got it!", he yelled in excitement. " W-what?" " Why don't you come work at   
the palace? we need a new servent the other one was sentenced to death because he tired to poison the pharaoh.....You know how to cook right?" Mika nods. " Great!   
Come with me!", Jounouchi said takeing Mika's hand. " Hey what about us?!",Lunar yelled. " You can come to....if you want...",Jounouchi said smileing at the boy. Lunar   
folded his arms and looked away. " Forget it! I rather stay a lower then go with a higher to become a higher!" Mizu shook her head. Omake stood next to Mizu and smiled   
at Lunar. " Fine by me....", The soldier said kindly. " Um...I'll visit guys ok?",Mika said smileing weakly. Mizu nodded."You better Mika or I'll have to hunt you down!", Mizu   
laughed. Mika laughed but nodded. Lunar nodded at Mika and so did Omake. Mika waved goodbye to her friends and left to the palace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************  
  
Sj: *smileing happily* THANK YOU ME REVEIWERS I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!  
  
Lunar: *groans* I hate this! Mika has to leave!  
  
Omake: You have Tsuki!  
  
Sj: Yeah!  
  
Lunar: Well Mika is my friend to ok!  
  
Sj & Omake: rightttttttttttt.......  
  
Lunar: IT'S TRUE I DON'T WANT HER TO LEAVE WITH THAT SON OF A B-  
  
Sj: LUNAR!!!! *start strangling him*  
  
Omake: *sweat drop* um.......My hikari is occupued right now sooooo.......Plz Review! We don't know how many reviews actually we don't care this story sucks   
anyways..........  
  
Sj: *crys* IT'S TRUE *crys more*  
  
Lunar: Just review before Aibou bust my eardrums!!!!! HELP!!!! 


	4. Disk Crisis

Do to Disk crisis I might take off The servent,the tomb robber and the soldier!  
I'M SO SORRY!!!!!  
My disk got erased and all the files including I love you I love you not got erased   
I might continue The servent, the tomb robber and the soldier!  
I'm very sorry if you liked the storys that I might erase this is going to take a while   
to fix up Thank you for reading! And quit sending me crap like you need to continue   
and you have alot of misspelled words!  
I hate that crap that just makes me more irrated and I can't think of what to write next!  
Right now I'm about to cry and I don't know why so leave me alone for now! Thank you   
for reading! 


End file.
